Hiei's Kitsune
by SilentSilverWolf
Summary: Rate My Change in further chapters There is a new girl in town, a new kitsune too! But when Hiei begin's to have certain feelings for this Vixen what will happen, and what does Yoko know of her? Just Wait!
1. A New Vixen in Town!

Hiei woke to metal clashing against metal. /\Maybe I'll 'finally' get a good fight.?/\ He thought as he quickly followed the sound, soon he could smell blood, the closer he got the stronger the smell got.  
  
Smiling he jumped the last few trees. He froze dead in his tracks. He blinked, once, twice, and then he took in everything.  
  
Seven yokai lay on the ground - dead. In the middle stood a kitsune, Hiei noticed the shoes first; they were black leather boots that reached over her knees. But what astonished him most was the fact that she could stand let alone fight in three inch spiked heels. Next he saw the oh-so-short black leather skirt. His gaze slowly wondered up the black tube top that hugged her every curve, it was laced up the front and the top three X's that the laces made were lax the top one exposing tender skin, and from his view he could see her lush breasts trying to get out.  
  
She turned putting her sword in it's sheath she then raised her cream colored tails. Hiei thought it was on fire then realized that it was the color of the tip of her tails. All eight spanned to cover her back, and her cream colored main with fire red, and ice blue highlights. He also noticed that her cream colored ears were tipped with the same ice blue fur. She then jumped into a tree, and try as he may Hiei couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The next day Hiei slipped into Kurama's room, he knew that Kurama would be there doing homework or something. Hiei quietly closed the window, and then he heard someone – 'giggle'? "Suuichi, do all your friends not know how to use the door?" Hiei spun around quickly to see who had just spoke with such a amused tone which tingled his senses, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kurama was lying down on his bed talking to a girl with raven black hair; the silver highlights were amazing. She wore a black shirt with a silver dragon on it she also wore black leather pants. She was as impressive as the kitsune he had seen the night before; except for the fact that she was human.  
  
"No, all the other's do. Hiei just doesn't like to deal with my kaasan." Kurama sat up as he said this then leaned back against the headboard. "Rabekuh meet Hiei, Hiei this is Rabekuh; a transfer student from America."  
  
Rabekuh smiled as she walked over to Hiei hand out to shake. "Hello Hiei, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply, but after a stern look from Kurama shook her hand. He glanced at the kitsune on the bed when he felt her firm hand shake. ::Oi Kitsune, I didn't know ningen girls could be this strong.::  
  
Kurama's soft chuckle vibrated through his head. ::Neither did I, Hiei, but she is impressively strong.::  
  
Rabekuh looked between the boys and chuckled. /\If only they knew . . . /\ She had heard their private mental exchange.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So, Hiei, what did you come here for anyway?" Rabekuh had just left; she had homework to do.  
  
"I came across a vixen last night." Hiei then told Kurama what had happened. When he described what she looked like Kurama paled visibly. "What is up with you fox? And why did you bring that ningen here? You never bring your fan club home."  
  
"I have 'all' my classes except gardening with her." Kurama replied. "We got to become very good friends through out the day." Kurama continued ignoring Hiei's "You don't need friends." To tell him everything else, "and that vixen that you saw last night, she - she is someone I knew - when I lived in the Makai as Yoko Kurama."  
  
"Then please tell me who she is, I'm very interested." Hiei said very un- characteristically then sat on the window seal looking at Kurama intently.  
  
Kurama sighed then began; picking his words carefully as he spoke. "Her name is Vilpax. She is a fire/ice yokai. She is also as dangerous as she is sexy. She is as old as Youko Kurama, not to mention, Vilpax is Youko's ex- wife."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: I figured out why some of it was missing, but it is fixed now . . . I'm am reposting all the chapters adding what was left out, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and I own nothing! Except my OCs and the word WOOT! 


	2. Vilpax?

"Yoko had a wife?" Hiei exclaimed,  
  
"Yes, she was quit good, if you know what I mean." Kurama's voice had changed slightly, which meant that Yoko was coming out.  
  
"Then what happened, isn't she still your wife?" Hiei both didn't want and wanted to know the answer at the same time.  
  
"Well I assisted my – our son in something - what it was I wont tell you. He was killed in the process. She fell into a very deep depression. Refusing to speak to anyone. It is hard for a mother to lose her only son; I just didn't know it was this hard." Yoko was all the way out. Now a silver haired kitsune was sitting in front of Hiei. "After a while I became reckless because I was so worried about her. That is when a hunter killed me. I can't help but wonder if she knows that I'm alive and came after me."  
  
"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't." Hiei spoke thoughtfully. He couldn't help but think there was a different reason she was in the Negekai.  
  
While the two yokai talked they didn't notice the one that had slipped up to listen listening in the tree outside Kurama's window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Suuichi!" Kurama turned at the sound of his name. A slow smile crossed his face as Rabekuh ran up to him. "I thought I wouldn't catch you for a second there." She spoke as a soft smile of her own crossing her features  
  
"It's a good thing I heard you I guess." Rabekuh nodded.  
  
Kurama noticed that Rabekuh was going to say something but was stopped by another person yelling his name. "Kurama! Hey Kurama wait up!" They both turned to see Yusuke running towards them. Kurama noticed his eyes sweep over Rabekuh with admiration. "Wow Kurama who's the foxy lady?"  
  
Neither boy noticed as Rabekuh's eyes flashed from a splarkling blue-green to a deep crimson then back again. But Rabekuh saw Kurama's flash gold before settling on the clam green they normally were.  
  
"Yusuke, this is Rabekuh. Rabekuh, this is my friend Yusuke." Kurama introduced them. They shook hands and Yusuke sent Kurama a shocked look. "So, Yusuke, are you skipping school again?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't let Keiko know, she will have my hide for sure this time." Yusuke chuckled while Kurama smiled politely.  
  
Rabekuh's eyebrow shot up questioning Yusuke's words. "Yusuke is always skipping school. Keiko is his girlfriend - "  
  
"She is not my girlfriend; were just friends."  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke's outburst and continued. "She is the one that keeps him in check. He goes to school simply because he fears her wrath."  
  
Rabekuh chuckled softly. "It's always nice to have someone you fear."  
  
"Who do you fear Rabekuh?" Yusuke questioned as he began to walk with them to their school.  
  
"My mother. Rabekuh shivered. "She is a cold old bat."  
  
Kurama froze at her expression.  
  
"Suuichi are you alright?""  
  
"I'm fine Rabekuh, I just dropped something." It wasn't a complete lie, when she had spoken the second time he had dropped his house key. He bent down for his key only to freeze again. There was a seed from the Makai on the ground, not just any seed either; it was an ice rose, Vilpax's favorite flower. "She is closer than I thought." He mumbled, but Yusuke heard him.  
  
"Who is closer than you thought?" He gave the kitsune a questioning look only to receive a friendly smile.  
  
"Nobody important Yusuke." Yusuke nodded hearing the "It-has-to-do-with- the-Makai-so-I'll-tell-you-later," that Kurama didn't say just nodded. They finished their walk talking about America, and teasing Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, hey Rabekuh"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?" Rabekuh spoke as she turned to face her newfound friend. Kurama stopped a few steps ahead of her.  
  
"I didn't catch your last name."  
  
"That is because Suuichi never paid attention to it." She replied chuckling. "I also didn't give it. It's Youko." She didn't notice the looks the boys had when she gave them her last name. Or at least they didn't notice her smirk after she passed 'Suuichi' and saw his expression of surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Suuichi please pay attention." Kurama snapped out of his currant thinking just in time to see a paper land in front of him. 'Suuichi, this is the third time. Are you okay?"  
  
'Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind.' He quickly wrote back then sent to Rabekuh.  
  
'Oh . . . Hey why was Yusuke calling you Kurama?'  
  
'It's just a nickname, he calls me, don't ask me why.'  
  
'Oh, well that is interesting. Why didn't you tell my you had a nickname?' Kurama chuckled lightly as he met Rabekuh by the door.  
  
"You never asked." Kurama spoke as they headed towards their next class. "My mother doesn't know about the nickname. She thinks that people should be called by the names they were given."  
  
"That is an interesting thing to know, and I didn't even have to ask for it!" Rabekuh exclaimed the last part in false wonder.  
  
Kurama chuckled at her "enthusiasm," as they took their seats in their next class. "So why are you taking English?" He glanced out the window to see Hiei perched where he always was for English.  
  
"To correct the teacher?" Kurama smiled at her antics. "To actually graduate," Rabekuh smile as sweetly as Kurama had been, he now was laughing over what normally was polite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hiei watched Kurama during his English class. He paid attention to the lesson. He had been working all year to lean English. Only Kurama knew about his linguistic interest. Hiei knew three fourths of the languages in the Makai; he had also learned Chinese, Egyptian, Arab, and French. English was his goal now.  
  
Hiei chuckled softly with Kurama when Rabekuh corrected the teacher's pronunciation of 'predicament.' They were in the advance English class. But the teacher wasn't impressive.  
  
Hiei smiled to himself and decided to ask Rabekuh to help him learn English. 


	3. A Demon Town Meeting?

Rabekuh looked at the clock again, quarter 'till ten, it was time to leave. She climbed out of the window. Then leapt effortlessly to the ground. Vilpax landed gracefully then headed off at top speed towards the park.  
  
Hiei followed silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hiei was surprised when he reached a shack in the middle of the woods by the park.  
  
He spotted Vilpax at the door speaking to a dog demon. He nodded to her then let her in. He walked up to the door ready for action, but was shocked when the guard opened the door.  
  
"Go ahead they're about to start."  
  
Hiei blinked up at the guard before walking in to the small shack. /\Wow./\ Hiei exclaimed to himself. He looked around, /\There is so many . . . how long would it take if I were to be found out to fight through them all . . ./\  
  
"Good Evening." Someone suddenly said. Hiei followed everyone's gaze to see Vilpax standing on a stage connected to the furthest wall from the door. Hiei noticed her stance was that of authority simply stating. 'If you disobey, you are dead'  
  
"We will move two weeks from now." Her eyes swept the room pausing on a group of demons near Hiei. "No one will attack before then." Her eyes continued to take in the demon congregation.  
  
"What about the Reikai Tantai?" A demon behind the half-Koorime yelled. "They might get in the way!"  
  
"I have already considered this." Her eyes shifted form the demon to meet the red eyes of the short fire demon. "But I have a belief that neither the Tantai nor even Koenma himself know of this. It is King Enma's secret that we will expose - if not destroy."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to have some fun though!"  
  
"On the contrary, if any of you follow through on with an uncharted attack, you will expose up. We do not want that, yet."  
  
"And if we are not caught?"  
  
"We can not take that risk!" As Vilpax spoke flames began to show themselves around her. "Some of us are not doing this for sport but because we have family enslaved!" A thin layer of ice formed around her causing steam to rise. The flames were soon dowsed and she had physically calmed. "If not family then friends. And if this fails, Enma could possibly kill every single one of them. Then abduct more demons and children for slaves." Her eyes swept the room again, "we don't want that result."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Only a few demons stayed after the meeting was over. Hiei was one of them. He spotted Vilpax as another demon cornered her. He stepped close enough that he could hear the conversation. "How `bout this Vilpax, since you wont let me have fun with the Spirit Detective and his pet demons." He smirked and ignored Vilpax's growl, having not heard Hiei's. "Why don't we have a little fun?"  
  
"How about we meet here two days from now, discuss strategy on releasing demons slaves, and I won't kick you ass." The demon reached out to strike the vixen, but was knocked out before he could finish the action. "Arigato Hiei, but I could have handled him."  
  
"Yes, you obviously can take care of yourself." Hiei sneered sarcastically.  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm." The vixen snapped temper flaring, fire rising. "You're lucky I allowed you into this meeting, and non of the demons recognized you." She was now towering over him the best she could - which wasn't hard with her foot advantage. Her voice was dangerously low, and the fire was slowly dowsing. "Most of them attended the Dark Tournament as Spectators." 


	4. Visiting Reikai

Hiei growled silently as he waited for Kurama to open the window. It had been a week since the first 'Town Meeting' as he had dubbed them. He had been spending a considerable amount of time with Vilpax trying to learn English and also helping plan how to get to the island they have to get to. They were going to be going soon to see one of her informers. "About time fox." He said gruffly as Kurama opened the window, hair still wet.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama glanced at the clock, it was 6:30 he had an hour to get to school.  
  
"I have a question fox." Hiei sat on the window seal and watched as Kurama continued to get ready.  
  
"Oh, and what is it?" The fox only spared his demon friend a glance.  
  
"What were you and your son doing when he was killed?" Kurama froze, that was the last thing he had expected to come out of Hiei's mouth. "If you don't tell me then I will search your mind and find it."  
  
Kurama sighed glancing at the clock again, "I'll tell you but I can't be late for school." Hiei only nodded. "You see, Minno Koi, our son, had an affair with a cat demon. Vilpax doesn't like can demons so he didn't tell her. But when his daughter was kidnapped he searched far and wide for her." Kurama sat down and continued to tell his story, his eyes unfocussed as he relived his experience. "Finally he came to me. He told me what had happened and what he was doing. And he had found that she had been sent off to help mine something for King Enma. I agreed to help him try to save her. He got caught, and was killed in front of his own daughter." Tears were silently running down Kurama's face. "Vilpax found out about her sons death and fell into a deep depression like I said. But after a while, she would lash out at me say it was my fault her son was dead." Kurama closed his eyes, covering the pain that filled them. "I didn't tell you that at first because, well, it didn't matter. She only would yell then she would begin to cry, she was either depressed or angry." The fox opened his eyes. "It was like when we first met, the only difference now was that it was my fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
So that was how they met, Hiei thought as he hurried off the household Vilpax was staying at disguised as Rabekuh. "So tell me again why you aren't going to school." He said as she opened the window.  
  
"Today is an American Holiday, though we aren't in America my family still likes to celebrate it." Hiei just sat on her bed and watched as she got her last minute things together. "Alright, I'm ready, my parents know that I'm going to go somewhere today, they just don't know where it is."  
  
"Do they know that you are a demon?" Hiei asked as he followed her to the portal near her home.  
  
"Yes, and no. My brother does, he thinks it's cool. But the rest of them don't." Rabekuh thought for a moment, "To tell you the truth the five year that I've spent with them, they never seemed to realize that I am not in any pictures before then."  
  
"Five years, how do you manage to make them think you are there daughter? You did say they never had one."  
  
"Ice Kitsune's have the power of ESP. It isn't as strong as the Jagan can tend to be. But it is less painful to receive."  
  
"I bet," Hiei grunted. "So how do you mange to get around Reikai without getting caught?"  
  
Just as those words left Hiei's mouth a ferry girl landed right next to Vilpax, "Hello, Aryah."  
  
"Hello, Vilpax, you will have to hurry, Boton can only be distracted for so long." She started playing with a lock of red hair as red as Kurama's. Her blue eyes, sparkling like the sea with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, my friend. I will be back before you can say Kitsune."  
  
"You better." Was all they heard before Vilpax led them further away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hiei noticed that Vilpax kept a hand on her wipe at all times and another on her numb-chucks. Her tails hiding her sword like always. "Where exactly are we going?" Hiei hissed from right behind her.  
  
"Not far, I need to speak with someone about creating a distraction."  
  
"Right, what else is new."  
  
"Vilpax?" Someone spoke suddenly. "Is that really you? I thought Aryah was only joking when she said you would be coming by."  
  
"Oh, hello Karasu." Vilpax greeted him lightly as if he was an old friend. "I need to have a word with you about something."  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't have to do with that fox of yours would it?" Karasu asked eyeing Hiei suspiciously.  
  
"No, I don't want him involved." Vilpax's tone was dark and demanding. "That is why I need your help. I need you to create a distraction while I lead the revolt to the island."  
  
"I can do it, but what is in it for me." His eyes shifted from Hiei to the Vixen in front of him. He reached out and lightly stroked her hair. "You know I don't do anything unless I get a reward."  
  
"I know that you name your price and I'll see what I can do." Her eyes showed now fear and she didn't not flinch as his hands wandered. Hiei growled drawing attention to him.  
  
"I want to kill my fox. I want to be able to feel his life fading by my hand."  
  
Two pairs of red eyes narrowed. "I'll see if I can manage that. But I can give no guarantee."  
  
Karasu slowly leaned in to Vilpax, Hiei got ready to strike if it was needed. "If I can't have him then I do want you." He whispered so that only Vilpax could hear.  
  
Again she didn't show any signs of her being bothered. "I said I'll see what I can do."  
  
"See that you do." He slowly trailed her jawbone with his finger then down her neck to where her neck and shoulders meet. "And make sure the goods are unspoiled."  
  
"I will." With that she turned and left, Karasu laughing behind them, Hiei following in a fiery fury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Alright! Another chapter done. This story is easy for me! Well anyway Hiei is going to read you part of an upcoming chapter. Just to keep you pumped.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to but I guess I have no choice.  
  
You shall die before midnight comes, You life shall be taken, Unless you grasp upon midnight's wings, And your inner depth is awakened  
  
SSW: Enjoy! I will have the next chapter up soon! 


	5. Memories and a Dream

He'd noticed her absences he just didn't understand it. Why wasn't she at school had she been sick? Kurama through down his pencil in frustration. That was it he was going over to see if she was alright.  
  
He got to her house in record time. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. He heard the pitter patter of little feet before the door was pulled open. "Hello!" The boy yelled, he couldn't be older than eight.  
  
"Hi, is Rabekuh here?"  
  
"Umm . . ." The kid paused then smiled. "I think so." He invited Kurama in then ran up the stairs to get his 'sister.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
They had returned safely and Hiei was busy arguing with her about what Karasu wanted. "I told you I don't care I just want to save her -" She cut herself off. "She is my blood and that is all that matters."  
  
"Vilpax, you can't just through your life away." Hiei retorted. She turned to walk away, he didn't think he just lunged at her then effectively pinned her to her bed. "You are not going to just walk away from me." Hiei growled out his face inches from hers.  
  
"I can do whatever I want." She growled back. They sat there glaring at each other. Neither knew what happened next.  
  
They were suddenly kissing Hiei pressing her into the mattress and her pulling him closer. He traced her lip gently with his tongue. She moaned opening her mouth slightly; Hiei's tongue darted in then danced with hers.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Rabekuh! There is someone here to see you!" Her little brother shouted through the door.  
  
Growling Hiei released his captive's lips, "Damn fox," Hiei muttered feeling Kurama's Ki in the lower level of the house. "I'll be back to finish what I started." He growled out; then he was gone. Rabekuh stared after him, having sat up during his departure.  
  
"You better." She whispered. No one had ever made her feel that needed, that wanted; not even Yoko Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kurama heard someone coming down the stairs he stood and glanced over, it was only Rabekuh's little brother. Sighing he sat down again. "Oh, Hello Suuichi," was suddenly heard.  
  
"Hello Rabekuh." Kurama spoke standing the instant he heard her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked motioning for him to sit again then sat next to him on the couch; she rested her hand lightly on his knee. He shuddered, Vilpax use to do that when she was worried.  
  
"I was worried about you; you didn't show up to school today." He said, he didn't understand his worry for her, it just felt so . . . so natural.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to worry. Today is Thanksgiving. So I stayed home to help out." She said not letting her eyes drift from him.  
  
"She was also with her friend!" Her brother spoke just behind her then squealed as she turned and ran after him. It was as they ran by him Kurama caught it. Hiei, what had he been doing here? There was a light sent of the Reiki as well. He puzzled on it before he heard a cry of laughter. Then saw Rabekuh grab her brother from behind and swept her foot under his legs tripping him. She then sat on him and continued tickling. Kurama smiled Vilpax use to do that to Minno . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kurama didn't leave until after eight. Rabekuh and her brother Edward had convinced him to stay and eat Thanksgiving dinner. He was so tired by the time he got home he just fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Vilpax fell into an uneasy sleep and didn't notice a shadow as it entered her room. A soft violet glow appeared and then Hiei was in her dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
She was running, she couldn't stop. She tripped over a root protruding from the ground. "Ha ha, I've caught up to you now haven't I?" She could hurt the demon hovering above her, but she didn't have enough Youki left. She didn't have any energy left. "Don't worry I don't want you forever, just once."  
  
"But I don't want you." She said coldly. "So get away from me."  
  
"I think not." He growled as he brandished himself and raised her skirt, "I think I'm going to enjoy myself." All she did was cry the five minutes after that was full of tears and the filthy demon's sounds of pleasure. "That 'was' enjoyable," He grunted out as his filth filled her. "I think I 'might' want to do it more often."  
  
"No, please don't." Her energy was depleted. She felt him get closer to her and closed her eyes tighter than they already were.  
  
"I think you should listen to her." A calm voice sounded the demon stopped.  
  
"And what if I didn't fox boy? I found her she is mine not yours." Next thing that happened was she was really cold the demon had been pulled off of her. She curled up into fetus position shaking and whimpering slightly.  
  
Someone laid a hand itself on her shoulder, she jerked away quickly. "It's okay," The voice whispered. "I promise wont hurt you." She whimpered again, before losing all consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hiei sat on her bed as she whimpered he laid a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. "It's okay," He whispered softly. She then bolted up, no longer in human for but her demon form. Her eyes searched the room in fear.  
  
She had had that nightmare again, the one about when she first met Yoko Kurama. She shivered, next thing she new she had a cloak wrapped tightly around her. Her eye darted to where it came from. "Hiei," She breathed out in relief then slowly allowed her human for to cam again.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked uncharacteristically. She nodded, and then silently began to cry, he didn't know what had taken over him. He reached over and pulled her to him. Murmuring soothing words and stroking her hair he couldn't help but understand why she would have that dream suddenly.  
  
She finally stopped crying. "I'm so sorry Hiei; I don't know what came over me." She said softly. She put her hand where she had just moistened with her tears and raised her ki so she could dry it when Hiei put his hand on hers.  
  
"It's okay, I can dry it myself." She nodded not looking up. Tenderly he lifted her face; he didn't know what propelled him to be so soft and kind . . . there was just something about her. "He wasn't Yoko's was he?" He asked as soon as their eyes meet. With tears silently streaking down her cheek she shook her head.  
  
"No, but, I would prefer him to believe it." Her voice was so quiet so submissive. Hiei didn't like it she sounded - He couldn't help himself as he kissed her tears, she should never had to go through that. No demon had any right to break another so. She then turned from him and walked to her desk she pulled out a slip of paper and something a pen. Then in English she wrote the date a week from then and below it haunting words. Words he never wished to repeat again.  
  
You shall die before midnight comes,  
  
You life shall be taken,  
  
Unless you grasp upon midnight's wings,  
  
And your inner depth is awakened  
  
Slowly she walked back to her bed. Hiei made to leave when she stopped him. "Please don't leave Hiei -" She chocked back a sob. "I don't want to be hear alone."  
  
He walked over to the bed and got under the blanket, she snuggled close and he draped an arm over her waist and pulled her tighter. The last thought in his head as he fell asleep,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Yes! Sorry it's been so long, I just didn't get time to sit down and write it, I think this is a moderately long chapter don't you think?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
SSW: Come on Hiei, you know you liked it.  
  
Hiei: *mutters something about not liking his personal life exposed*  
  
SSW: *quickly kisses Hiei and chuckles when he blushes* Yep, you like it.  
  
Read and Review! 


	6. Jealous, Posessive, which?

Rabekuh woke up the next morning still haunted by her dream. But her thoughts were cleared when Hiei pulled her tight against him; he was still in the world were dreams live. Giggling softly to herself she gave him a chaste kiss before slipping away and taking a shower  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei woke not feeling other weight on the bed. He blinked, then closed his eyes again hearing someone approach the door.  
  
Rabekuh slipped into her room sending a knowing glance at Hiei 'asleep' in her bed. Quickly she dressed. She smiled when Hiei slipped and opened his eyes. Glancing out the window she saw snow. ::I'm dressed Hiei you can open you eyes::  
  
"Hn," came from the bed.  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on Rabekuh's face and she yanked the covers of the bed. It was empty.  
  
Pouting she turned to the window. "You aren't supposed to know what I'm doing."  
  
"Then how do you expect me to keep safe?" Hiei smirked playfully, and then appeared behind her. "You do seem to be in a playful mood today."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama looked over at the door in time to see Rabekuh glide effortlessly into the school. Her hair glistened with snow that had yet to melt; she wore a black turtle neck with her silver dragon necklace residing outside the shirt. Her pants were not leather that day but were still black and clung to her every curve. He watched her as she walked, seemingly without even touching the floor, towards him. He thought to himself before smiling at the girl who was now opening the locker next to his. He caught her sent and again he could smell Hiei. He growled out of frustration before turning to his friend, "I'll see you in class Rabekuh I have to go have a word with someone." He than walked away not seeing the expression of worry on the girl's features.  
  
He didn't watch were he was going either, he just kept walking and before he knew it he was outside. He could feel Hiei's energy; he walked quickly to the tree then looked up into the branches. "Hiei!" He yelled and immediately was granted the half Koorime's attention. "What the hell is going on?!" He was loosing control of his Yoko side. He didn't really think about it he just let it take control, though he kept himself from transforming he couldn't help his eyes from becoming gold. "You can't have her! She is mine!"  
  
Effortlessly Hiei landed on the ground in front of the angry kitsune. "Really? I don't see you name on her." Hiei smirked. "You are to possessive fox, even over something that isn't yours."  
  
"Why are you doing this Hiei?" Kurama asked letting his resolve fall.  
  
"I assure you I originally did not intend to have such a thing happen." Hiei's face didn't falter. "Didn't you once say destiny is uncontrollable?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Hiei. You can't have her. You never will get her." With those final words Kurama walked back to the school.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama barely registered Rabekuh's worried look before she ran a hand through his hair and giggled, "Your hair's wet Suuichi have you been outside?" He quickly grabbed her wrist so as to still her hand.  
  
"What are you playing at?" He growled out not noticing Rabekuh's startled yelp and the pain that painted itself in her eyes.  
  
"Suuichi your hurting me." She chocked out, trying to keep the tears from the pain of his grip and his Yokai attacking her.  
  
Kurama blinked at her words then quickly let go. "Watashi wa goman nasi desu Rabekuh-chan." He said quickly. "I don't know what came over me, are you alright?"  
  
Rabekuh rubbed her wrist but before she could do anything Kurama saw it and quickly, but gently took it back into his possession. After quickly inspecting the marred flesh that was quickly bruising he felt worse then before. "Rabekuh, I - I -"  
  
Rabekuh quickly retracted her arm. "I'm fine Suuichi, don't worry about me." She quickly rubbed her arm laying a thin layer of ice on it; so as to help it heal but not be noticed. She smiled at the taller red head. "You just don't know your own strength. That's all."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama spared a glance at Rabekuh while roll was being taken during their Physical Education class.   
  
The smallest of voices whispered from the back of his mind. Kurama nodded to himself, not yet.  
  
When role was over they were instructed to look at the weapons and find one that they would enjoy using in class. He quickly moved to the whips and noticed Rabekuh looking at them before moving on to the katanas, then the swords. She examined the swords then quickly shook her head and moved on to the numb-chucks. Kurama quickly turned his attention back to the whips; he examined them quickly before setting on one of a green coloring, the coloring close to that of his Rose Whip gave him some comfort.  
  
Rabekuh chose her numb-chucks; they were pure black except for the silver dragon that extended form the chain to wrap around the weapon itself - half was on one side the other half of the dragon on the other side. She felt her ice ki flare slightly before she stamped on it and hide it again. She couldn't have Yoko finding her. Not yet that is.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Heya people! Sorry it's been a while!!!! Well I hope you liked this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it! Anyway, I might not update this story for a while; my life is starting to get so muddled I hardly have time for myself. But I promise I will update ASAP.  
  
Ja Ne!!!! 


	7. Fighting

Kurama quickly searched the gym when he felt ice ki. was his immediate thought. But his search was unsuccessful, until he noticed the weapon that Rabekuh had ultimately chosen. Num-chucks; Vilpax's weapon of choice, or at least one of the many.  
  
She had perfect form as he watched her fight with others that had chosen the same weapon; soon he too was paired up with someone who also fought with a whip. Many people were stopped, their form was incorrect, or they were told the proper way to pull specific moves of which they were attempting. By the end of the class period only two students were not corrected, in fact these two students in the end were asked to fight.  
  
That is where we will join our fox's now, as they prepare to face off, many people were making bets. "Suuichi is sure to win; he has the upper hand with his whip." Was what one heard at that moment in time. The teachers too worried of such a thing, so they questioned Rabekuh on if she wished to change her weapon. She told them she would have no difficulty evading and sending attacks.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei enjoyed watching Rabekuh fight, her moves were swift. She was precise and hit her target. Nothing he didn't expect.  
  
He smirked when he saw her and Kurama bow to each other, both not losing eye-contact with the other. This was going to be one good fight.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Kurama lashed out with his whip, Rabekuh just stood their, the class gasped as she dodged at the last second reaching out and wrapping her arm in the whip. Seeing what Rabekuh was doing Kurama quickly retracted his whip, unfortunately Rabekuh had a strong hold on it, added her own force to the whip effectively sending Kurama to the ground.  
  
Almost immediately she was on him his whip lay forgotten at the other end of the room. He rolled avoiding a numb-chuck and jumping back to his feet. Not but five minutes later, to the surprise of the teacher's and the students in the class, Kurama had the numb-chucks, and Rabekuh was holding the whip.  
  
Rabekuh was skilled with the whip as well. She lashed out hard and snapped the chain to the numb-chucks; Kurama quickly grabbed a couple daggers to fight with. Another lash then a snap, as Kurama cut the whip Rabekuh threw the remains at the red head and quickly grabbed a sword.  
  
The fight continued one trying to get to the other, both proving there skill with the weapons they held. Finally Rabekuh decided to stop playing around, and swung her sword towards the top of her male friends head. The sword however was caught by his dagger, and he smirked as the other dagger lay gently up against the hallow in-between her breasts.  
  
After what seem as if forever but was truly only five seconds, there was one echoey clap, soon joined by one then another. The class and the teachers clapped non but the previous fighters noticing the black clad demon standing in the window clapping, hesitantly, while looking at the two fox demons in what appears to be . . . shock?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama shock hands with Rabekuh as she congratulated him on winning. He admitted to himself that had he not had that second dagger, he would have lost; he noticed she no longer had the bruising on her wrist that he had inflicted not but and hour before. "Your wrist has healed nicely." He commented.  
  
She looked down briefly. "Not trying to change the subject are you?"  
  
Kurama frowned. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"I asked if you would assist me in the work I missed for Japanese, I don't want to fall behind."  
  
Kurama smiled playfully. "Only if you help me with the work you missed in English, I think I missed something while you weren't there." Laughing they left to their next class. It wasn't until they were seated Kurama turned to her again. "So what have you and Hiei been doing lately, I have noticed he has not been hanging out with our group of friends as much, and when questioned he just says "Only hanging with the new girl." Mind telling me what you two have been up to."  
  
Rabekuh tried not to laugh it was just too great, The Great Yoko Kurama was JEALOUS! She chuckled softly despite that she was trying not to. "I've been tutoring him on his English; he is a fast learner and should be fluent in it in no time at all. I only hope that he will tell me where he originally learned it from, but he refuses to say what school he goes to OR who was teaching him." She smiled a mischievous gleam entering her eyes going unnoticed to the legendary thief. "But he did say you were his tutor, it explains why he was better then I expected him to be. You aren't jealous that I'm tutoring him now are you?"  
  
Kurama blinked, tutor, that explained everything. The questions were just curiosity, about a vixen that might present a challenge to him, it wasn't very uncommon to learn a future opponent's background so as to understand them better, it also presented many was to figure out their weaknesses. "No not jealous, I was just curious."  
  
She didn't believe him but decided to change the subject anyway. "So where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I have taken classes since I can remember. Not to mention it is common for Japanese to learn fighting techniques. But American's often don't. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
There discussion was interrupted by there teacher telling them to take out their books and turn to page 459. Rabekuh smiled,   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
On the other side of town, Kuwabara just finished a fight of his own. He looked at the Demon's retreating back not understanding why it ran off. But he didn't dare follow he was already late to school. That was the third day this week. He was going to talk to Urimeshi.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Hey, sorry if this chapter was kinda lame, and I didn't mean to make the fight sound so . . . well stupid. I have been sick for the last three days and when I wasn't sleeping to fight off boredom I was writing. Anyway, I hope you don't mind this corny in-between chapter. Can you believe Kurama and his Naïve ness? I can!  
  
Hiei: Of course you can you are the one writing it! Of course I can see where it is coming from, the fox is to trusting.  
  
Kurama: *is tied up, gagged, and throw into the corner* My ham mop!  
  
SSW: *rolls her eyes at the red head stupidity* Okay I don't hate Kurama but I have some unsorted issues to deal with. *mumbles about him getting drunk and acting like Miroku* So . . . Read and Review please.  
  
Ja Ne!!!! 


	8. Farewell

Kurama answered the phone after a couple rings. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Hey! It's Yusuke, Kuwabara's been having problems, we'll be over in ten."  
  
Kurama blinked at the phone. Ten? It took more than ten minutes . . . and why did he sound like his was in such a hurry? He sighed Hiei was close by. He would get hold of him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Rabekuh didn't look over at Hiei when he entered but finished putting her homework away. "Your moron has been attacking the detectives Moron." Was all he said as a greeting. Within minutes they were moving. Informing all the members of the invasion. They were moving tonight.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei looked around as the demons were collecting. "Were is Vilpax?" He asked a passing demon.  
  
"Haven't seen her yet." He grunted.  
  
"Oh, Inari Vilpax, hurry up!" He mumbled. Where was she?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama opened the window to the Hiei like he always did when he tapped the window. The only problem was it wasn't Hiei. "Vilpax?" He asked taking a few steps back suspicious of his exlovers motives. His mother had left a day ago for business and wouldn't be back for a week.  
  
"Hello Kurama." She said not moving past the ledge. "I just thought I would tell you, I know what happened. It's my turn."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He took one step forward.  
  
"Have a good life." And with that she was gone.  
  
Kurama jumped after her and missed. "Damn it Vilpax!" He shouted his head out the window. "Come back!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"You visited the fox." Hiei stated to the rose smelling Vilpax.  
  
"Yes, but only to say good-bye." She stated refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"You'll come out alive. Even if I have to die to make it true."  
  
Vilpax finally made eye contact with him. "No, you will come back to Yukina. And you will come back for your friends."  
  
Hiei just looked after her without being able to speak. "Oh, Inari keep her safe."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama ran with one thought in his mind. Please Inari don't let me be to late. He ignored Kuwabara and Yusuke's complaints about him going to fast. And not noticing them when the almost trampled him over.  
  
He just stared at the last demons as the past through the barrier. "Damn it! I missed again!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Hey sorry this wasn't good but I wrote it . . . then I deleted it, but I had to retype it and it isn't as good as it was. . . . Gomen! 


	9. The Invasion of the Slave's Island

SilentSilverWolf: *is currently rechecking Kurama's vitals after he was severely injured by Hiei* Hey sorry it has token so long, I do believe there should be three to four more chapters, I've started the sequel. It's going to be good! Now enjoy The Invasion of the Slave's Island.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"It isn't over." Yoko growled surprising his two comrades. "We will go after them, she isn't going to get away."  
  
"You know who's in charge of this?" Yusuke yelled grabbing the kitsune's front. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I didn't know at the time ningen. I just found out myself." Yusuke stared into the kitsune's eyes trying to decide if he was telling the truth or lying.  
  
Finally he released him. "Fine. I'll believe you. Just lead us to how to get there."  
  
"Urimeshi how would he know where they're going?" The village idiot asked, then as an after thought added, "And where is the shrimp?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The teams quickly split up to infiltrate from the various sides. Vilpax had her whip out as did all other's who preferred specific weapons. They all sat at the ready. The scout gave a hoot and it began. All went in at once. Meeting in the middle and the battle ensued. The ones in the teams designated to venture to the holding cells and digging sights quickly went to fetch the demon slaves while the back up kept them safe.  
  
Hiei watched as Vilpax fought she would strike out with her whip which would then cackle with fire and on contact with her target freeze them into a block of ice. He remembered Kurama telling him that this vixen would use her kitsune magic to give her the ability to combine her powers; but that was the last thing he expected. She quickly looked around then ran into the building in front of her.  
  
The last 'retriever' to leave the battle. Hiei and the 'back up' were left to keep them safe and watch they're backs.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The Tantai excluding Hiei watched a kitsune with three tails as it ran through the battle that was ensuing the tails tipped ice blue swaying side to side as it ran. Its ice tipped ears were pressed against it's head. And its paws booted in ice blue were moving at a remarkable pace. Cream colored hair was brushed back in the wind as well. "It must be as big as a German Shepard." Yusuke commented.  
  
"It must be as fast as Hiei," was Kuwabara's response.  
  
"He is as big as a German Shepard, and I do believe he is faster then Hiei." Kurama, who was back in control, commented whilst searching through crowd that was battling. "Speaking of which . . ."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly followed his live of vision to find Hiei striking down guard after guard and shouting out orders. They could here a few of them from where they stood. "Good! Get them through the portal and to the designated cave. You and you follow them!"  
  
"Very much like Hiei." Kurama commented before running after the fox they had spotted, no doubt that annoying animal would lead him strait to Vilpax.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Vilpax stalked quietly down the halls. "Hmmm . . . How are you doing today my sweet?" She heard the rough voice from a few doors down the hall. "And you don't have that kitsune to protect you this time."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he is here or not. You WILL not touch me." A confident female voice followed directly after.  
  
"We'll see wont we?" Vilpax was ready to open the door at this point when she sensed something else.  
  
::Lady Vilpax!:: Was exclaimed, ringing through her head she new right away the only one that could be.  
  
::Hello Kitsune.::  
  
::She is in there!:: That was all he said as he quickly opened the door with telekinesis. ::Leave her alone!::  
  
Vilpax ran in right after him brandishing her whip – then froze. A determined female cat demon was trying to push a persistent guard off of her. Her ears and tail tipped in blue while her hair was streaked with a fiery red. This was her granddaughter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama knew he couldn't catch up with Kitsune but he followed his general direction and soon was running down a hall way being pushed and jostled by the escaping slaves. At least they are finally free. His initial thought was wiped away by the thought of Vilpax's farewell. He would not let her die the way her son did. He would follow through with the promise he made to always protect her.  
  
Finally he made it. He saw the door open and heard the cracking of a whip. He opened the door all the way and took in the scene. Kitsune was standing over what he recognized as an older version of Kailua trying to put out the fire that surrounded them. While Vilpax was at the other side of the room fighting the guard her arm was bleeding but she wouldn't give up. The guard was smart he realized, he had avoided getting hit by the whip, he only had a frozen arm but that was melting quickly. He's a fire demon! Kurama realized just as the demon lunged forward tackling Vilpax to the ground.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Well there you go. The battle, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would have had it up sooner but I was unsure of exactly how to do the fight. I am sorry if it sounds a little lame. I tried at least! Oooo . . . Who's the fox named Kitsune? What is his importance? Who would name a fox Kitsune anyway? Well you will find out the answers and more in the next chapter! Revelations of Past and Present Despair!  
  
Hiei: You really are getting into this aren't you.  
  
Kurama: *is still out cold*  
  
SSW: *glances at Kurama* YEP! And he isn't awake to try to grope me!  
  
Hiei: *smacks Kurama in the head* He is worthless . . .  
  
SSW: *giggles* Yes, but the more you hit him the longer he will be worthless.  
  
*In Kurama's Unconciousness*  
  
Kurama: *breaks his current kiss with SSW* Let's take this a little further . . .  
  
SSW: Okay . . .  
  
Kurama: *gets smacked in the back of the head by some unknown force and fall unconscious*  
  
*In the real world*  
  
SSW: I wonder what he is dreaming about . . .  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't care. *glares at readers* Just read and review.  
  
SSW: HIEI! Be nice!  
  
Hiei: Fine, read and review please and I just might spare your lives . . .  
  
SSW: *smakes Hiei then grins at the Readers* Read and Review please! 


	10. Revalations of Past and Present Dispare

Hiei shifted again. /That baka kitsune played with this tree./ He growled softly. /He's to jealous for his own -/ He froze mid thought as the beauty laying on the bed situated on the other side of the window stirred slightly. Slowly she sat up and Hiei released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.  
  
::Hey! You in the tree!:: Looking down quickly Hiei saw the kitsune that had attacked Kurama when trying to get Vilpax's unconscious body out of room he had followed Kurama into. ::I demand that you leave.::  
  
"I think I will stay thank you. That is my future mate in there." Hiei's voice rang with confidence down to the ice fox's ears.  
  
The fox growled. ::I think – ::  
  
"HIEI!" Rabekuh yelled opening the window.  
  
"You shouldn't be in that body it takes too much of your energy."  
  
"Well that is a nice 'Hello'!" They stared at each other a second before she gave a small smile. "What no morning kiss?" Hiei took a mental step back then blinked, she was teasing him! He smirked before giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Will you answer me one question?" She nodded hesitantly. "Who is that?" Hiei asked pointing at the kitsune below.  
  
Looking down Rabekuh smiled fondly. "Kitsune, don't tell me Kurama wouldn't let you in." She sighed heavily. "Come in quickly before he finds you out there and sends you away." She took Hiei's hand in hers. "You too."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kurama's head jerked up as he felt two familiar ki's enter the house. /Their with Vilpax./ He thought to himself. /I thought I told Hiei not to come around and demanded that the kit go back to Makai./ Angrily Kurama marched up the stairs to confront the intruding demons when he suddenly froze in his tracks. /Was that Vilpax?/ Slowly and quietly while hiding his ki Kurama approached the door.  
  
"Hiei, I have never heard you talk like that!" Vilpax exclaimed.  
  
"Don't get use to it." Hiei's gruff voice came through the door toned slightly with what Kurama thought of as . . . hurt?  
  
"Don't be like that." There was a slightly pause before the girl's sweet chuckle vibrated through the door. "Wait; please do be like that, you are cuter when you pout." There were two playful barks that followed then another 'bout of laughter.  
  
Kurama was about to burst in to stop the mirth when he heard, "VILPAX!" Followed by a moan and moments later by her bed squeaking slightly to show weight added. "I told you not to expend all that energy." Hiei scowled softly. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"  
  
Kurama chose this moment to enter the room. He glared quickly at the ice demon before turning his attention to the bed.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Hiei looked up at the fox and scowled. "What do you want? To make the situation worse?"  
  
"No, I came to make sure you didn't."  
  
"How would I make the situation worse? I am here because she i/ me to be. You are here because i/ want to be."  
  
"But I know how to handle her. You have never seen her like this before. Let me decide when it is right to tell her. Let her recover fully from her injuries first." A gold eyed glare met that of red eyes.  
  
"I think you are jealous of me. If so you need to get over yourself. She is what matters now."  
  
"I think you need to leave. Because: One, I'm not jealous; Two, You're nothing to be jealous of; and Three, she is in no condition for the news you wish to lay on her."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kurama walked down the stairs in triumph. Hiei was out of the house, though Kitsune had insisted to stay inside with his mistress. Kurama couldn't blame him though. The kit really didn't anyone else. There was only Vilpax, him, and Minno. A soft smile graced Kurama's lip as he remember Vilpax bringing the pup she found injured in the forest home. He could still hear Minno's exclamation of surprise at the sight and started saying "Ki'sune" over and over again.  
  
Vilpax kept the name. And Minno was so happy. A two year old is something to treasure Kurama had come to find out. They start to fight you after that. When they were two . . . They were . . . what ningens called Angels. Kurama was startled out of his musings by the phone ringing. "Moshi Moshi." He said after picking up the receiver and sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Is this the Yoko residence?" Kurama found it strange to hear that. It made him feel like he was with her again. Kurama shook his head remembering that was her last name.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is a one Rabekuh Yoko there?"  
  
"She is but she is indisposed at the moment in time. May I tell her something for you?"  
  
"I'm here." Rabekuh's voice vibrated through the phone. /Damn,/ Kurama thought, /I didn't remember the phone in her room. She must have woken up when it rang./ "I am Rabekuh Yoko, is everything all right?" She was worried, he could tell by the sound of her voice. And she was trying to not change, stay human, play her role.  
  
"Miss. Yoko. There has been an accident involving your parents and your brother."  
  
"An accident? What kind of accident?" Her voice was changing. /She must really be weak . . . / Kurama thought with a 'bout of concern.  
  
"Your family was hit by a semi on a mountain pass. The rolled down the side several times. I'm sorry. You're parents didn't make it. And your brother will more than likely not live through the night." Vilpax hung up. Kurama heard the harsh clang of the phone reverberate through his end.  
  
"Which hospital is he at?"  
  
The doctor sighed hearing someone else was still on the line with him. Kurama took down the information slightly recognizing the fact that her brother was in the same hospital his mother had been in.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Vilpax woke to the phone ringing. Ignoring the weight on her legs she moved to pick it up . . . when it stopped. Curious picked up the phone. "Yes." That was Kurama's voice. He certainly sounded unsure with his answer. /There was a sad undertone,/ she though to herself.  
  
"Is a one Rabekuh Yoko there?"  
  
"She is but she is indisposed at the moment in time. May I tell her something for you?"  
  
"I'm here." She didn't notice how weak she sounded. Forcing her voice to work properly she tried again, not being able to keep the worry from her voice. "I am Rabekuh Yoko, is everything all right?"  
  
"Miss. Yoko. There has been an accident involving your parents and your brother."  
  
"An accident? What kind of accident?" She bit back the 'bout of tears she felt, resisted changing into her other form. Hiei was right, she was to weak for this body.  
  
"Your family was hit by a semi on a mountain pass. They rolled down the side several times. I'm sorry. You're parents didn't make it. And your brother will more than likely not live through the night." She had changed after hearing they were hit. She didn't notice Kitsune nuzzle her hand trying to comfort her in her distressed state. She dropped the phone back on the cradle and sat for a few moments in shock.  
  
Kitsune nuzzled her cheek bringing her back to reality. "Kitsune . . ." she whispered softly. "They're dead. He's dieing . . ." She hugged the fox's neck while burying her face in his fur, and cried.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Hiei sat in the tree watching Vilpax. He was furious with Kurama. How dare that jealous fox keep him from Vilpax. Hiei growled softly. And he insulted his manhood. Hiei watched as Vilpax was startled awake. She quickly changed forms and picked up the phone by her bed. He couldn't see her face. But he could see something was going on. It wasn't until she dropped the phone and froze then he moved to the closed window.  
  
It was only a few moments after Vilpax buried her face in Kitsune's neck Kurama knocked on the door. Hiei hid himself in the tree again leaving the window slightly open.  
  
"Go away." Vilpax's muffled shout was heard.  
  
"Vilpax you can go see him. It might hurt. But you can go say good bye to at least him."  
  
"Go away Kurama. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you here. Got out of my house!" She chocked back a sob and returned to crying on Kitsune. But Kurama was persistent. He opened the door cautiously sneering when he looked at Kitsune before moving to place a hand on Vilpax's shoulder.  
  
Vilpax jerked away as if burnt. "I said leave me alone." It was said softly, but Hiei heard it.  
  
"Vilpax, you can't seclude yourself like this."  
  
Vilpax jerked away, Hiei could feel her radiating with raw power. She didn't have control he realized. "I can do whatever I want." She said in a level voice. Void of all emotion but the light tinge of anger. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" At her shout a blast of raw ki hit Kurama. But he didn't fly strait back into the wall as he should. The window was opened fully and he was thrown out to the ground. /Her telekinesis. She said she didn't have any control over it./ Hiei didn't stop to consider it. He just leapt into her room.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Vilpax didn't notice Hiei enter as she forcefully closed the window and door locking both. Kurama would try to come back. And she would keep him out. She hated him. A hand was lightly hesitantly placed on her shoulder. She didn't move. It was not meant for comfort, but for support. Though she received comfort from it. She leaned into the touch. "Vilpax?" She turned to Hiei; he looked unsure, and worried.  
  
"They're dead. Hiei they're dead."  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"My 'parents' and then Edward is in the hospital, they said he won't make it through the night."  
  
"Do you want to see them?" She nodded without thinking.  
  
"I want to tell them thank you. They have been so kind to me these past few years. Never questioned anything."  
  
"I'll take you. We'll go see your brother. Then we can go see your parents. You can say good bye to them all."  
  
"VILPAX OPEN THIS DOOR!" Kurama shouted banging on the door suddenly.  
  
"Please Hiei." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I just want to tell them the truth." Nodding slightly, Hiei tucked one arm under her knees while the other snaked around her back as support. He lifted the vixen from the bed before moving to the window. Unlocking and opening it with his Jagan he left, closing and locking the window, while unlocking the door. Smirking as Kurama crashed to the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
SSW: Oi! Sorry it's been so long. I've been so preoccupied with work and camping this summer. I never have a chance to get on my computer and work on the story. This chapter isn't as good as the others I know. But it is just a step stool to the platform don't 'cha know. I hope to be updating soon. I have just a few more chapters left. Then my friend Hikari and I have started a sequel. Kurama may have lost this girl . . . I'm not gunna continue. It will be awesome though. A real fun story. I will be going so I can start on the next few chapters. Ja Ne! 


	11. Auther's Note

Hi, sorry I have been absent for so long. And I know I hate these updates where you thinks it's an update but it's really the Author saying it will be a little while more here are my excuses of why it's been this long already . . . . Yeah, I hate them too. But I feel I at least owe you an apology but here is an explanation and an expectation date for ya. So yeah, it's just been extremly hectic what with my Senior Year of High School and everything. Like, my Fiancé and I have recently found out I'm pregnant so with me having to stay home from work here in a while I'm hoping to start writing all my stories again here really soon. I've been working on them for a couple days now and hope to start putting chapters up here real soon. I am very sorry that it has been so long. And I hope to be updating soon. I have also been so preoccupied with the fact my sister is getting married in a week and a half, we have been planning her wedding. So now I need to start planning for my baby and I have to put my wedding back SEVERAL months. Okay, I must be going now. I will be updating soon I hope. I already have half of the next chapter written for all my stories except the ones I share with Cahadras. She and I will start workin' on our stories once summer hits. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now!


End file.
